Pokemon Adventure Chronicles: Boken Region
by Arceus327
Summary: Jonathan Derkan and his Gible travel around the Boken Region. Original region story. Contains few Fakemon (Most of those are either evolutions or Mega Evolutions). Rated T, just to be safe. Reviews, even critical ones (especially those), are appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **The Dragon Castle, Unova (Relic Castle)**

The Shinso, the Hero of Truth, glared at his younger brother. Having white hair, clear blue eyes and being clothed in white robes made him look like a miniature, humanoid version of his partner, Reshiram. His younger brother, the Sairyo, the Hero of Ideals, just glared back.

"I keep telling you, the Energy Stone is good for Unova. The people will prosper, the lands will be full of harvest and we, together, can rule the country without any problems," said the Sairyo.

The Shinso sneered, "Sorry, brother, but your ideal world will not become real. After that war we waged between us, the whole country is in chaos. The nobles are going to use any method possible to gain power, and the Stone is their answer. We must seal it away."

"But Unova's development depends on the Stone. The combined powers of Reshiram and Zekrom... you saw what happened to that Hoenn settlement. The whole area is flourishing. Dragon type pokemon, thunder type pokemon and fire type pokemon are attracted to it like Combee to honey. That was when just those two attacks collided. Just think how much good thousand times that power, compressed in that stone, will do to Unova," said the Sairyo, pointing at the Energy Stone, a tiny blue and orange stone on a ring on the table.

He continued, "The amount of energy..."

The Shinso interrupted, "The Stone must be sealed away. If Unova wants to develop, let it do so with its own resources."

The Sairyo glared, "The resources we destroyed in our little war?"

"There is still enough... However, if one of the nobles gets their hand on it, they might... No, they _will_ use it for their selfish interests."

"But..."

"No buts. The Energy Stone will be sealed. It _must_ be sealed. For the good of Unova... and the world."


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

_**/Just a note, Deino evolves into Zweilous at level 24 and Zweilous evolves into Hydreigon at level 48. Goomy evolves at level 25 and Sliggoo evolves at level 50 during rain (As usual).\\\**_

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning of an Adventure**

 **Nearly 2500 years later**

 **Hajime Town, Boken**

In a region to the south of Hoenn and North-East of Unova, there is a town, on an mountainous island, where Reshiram's Blue Flare and Zekrom's Bolt Strike had hit, nearly 2500 years ago. It is called Hajime Town (Hajime means 'beginning' in Japanese. It is named so because this was the first settlement in Boken Region, made by Hoennians). The residual energy from the two attacks remains in the area, attracting Dragon types, Fire types and Electric types. There is even said to be a Moltres in one of the many mountains. Because of the close affinity between the humans and Dragon pokemon, most Dragon Masters (Pokemon trainers who have at least one very strong dragon type and completed a certain, secret task using only that pokemon) live here.

In his home, Jonathan "Jack" Derkan woke to the not-so-melodic scream of his alarm. The brunette yelped in surprise. He then realized that he should get ready to go to the gym to get his first pokemon. His green eyes shining with anticipation, he dressed up, put on his cap, climbed the stairs, and went to the kitchen. His grandfather, Julius Derkan, Chief Dragon Master, was waiting for him.

"Your brother's waiting for you at the gym. Go and get your pokemon. Then we'll see about breakfast."

"Right. See you later!"

Jack went out of the house and went towards the gym.

On the way, he met his two best friends, Chritopher "Chris" Johnson and Christina "Tina" Johnson, a pair of twins who were also due to get a starter today.

"Good morning, Jack!" chorused both of them.

"Good morning Chris, good morning, Tina," said Jack, "Let's go to the Gym!"

Together, they went towards the big building. They arrrived at the door. The plaque on a nearby statue read 'Hajime Town Gym. Jacob – The Dragon Master with the fearsome Dragons.'

 _ **/There, done! The first**_ **real** _ **chapter. I might not be able to upload much with the exams coming and all but I'll try my best!\\\**_


	3. Catching My Starter

_**/ Here's another chapter! Now Jack gets a pokemon! \\\**_

 **Chapter 3: Catching My Starter**

 **Hajime Town Gym, Boken**

Inside the Gym, they found an older, cooler Jack. Jacob 'Jake' Drekan, aged 21, was very young for a Gym leader. His Hydreigon was resting by his side. Jake glared at the three of them.

"You're late."

"No! We're here at the exact time," said Chris.

"I told you to come at 7:00. In the trainer world, 7:00 means 6:45. I've decided not to give you a pokemon."

"What?" cried all three of them.

An evil grin spread through Jake's face, "You heard me. You'll catch your own pokemon using the Swablus I'm gonna lend you." With that he went inside a room and came out, bringing three pokeballs. He threw it to the three to-be trainers who caught it.

"All three of them are five leveled Swablus. All of them have the moves Peck, Growl, Astonish and Sing. I'll fly you to the mountain and then, you are on your own."

"Ugh, fine," said Jack.

"Good. Wake up Drei. Come on out, Salamence."

Jake and Jack climbed onto Drei while Chris and Tina climbe donto the Salamence. Bot took flight, and after a while, they reached a mountain.

"You may look for your starters anywhere in the lower regions of this mountain. Here are your pokeballs," saying that, Jake threw one pokeball at each of them. They caught it again. He continued, "I'll be waiting for you here. Come back after you've caught your pokemon."

Jack wandered for about half an hour, defeating other Swablus with ease, until he found a Gible eating some Oran Berries. Jack decided to catch it.

"Swablu, use Astonish!"

" _What? What happened?_ " exclaimed the confused Gible. Then, seeing the Swablu, he decided that it must want to fight. " _You little bird…_ "

"Use Growl!" yelled Jack.

When Swablu growled cutely, the Gible decided to not hurt the pokemon much. His mistake.

"Swablu, use Peck!"

" _Gyaaa!_ " cried the Gible as the shining beak hit him.

"Now, use Sing!"

" _Feeling… sleepy… Must… sleep…_ " The Gible fell flat on his face, asleep.

"Now, go Pokeball!" yelled Jack and threw his pokeball. The pokeball opened up and a shining ray of light came out, engulfed the Gible, went back into the pokeball with him and the pokeball started to shake. After a few seconds the shaking stopped, signifying that the pokemon was caught.

"I've caught my first pokemon!" yelled Jack.

 _ **/Hope you liked it! Jakc finally gets a starter (You might not have waited long for it, but he's been waiting for, like, 13 years).**_

 _ **P.S. Jack, Chris and Tina are all 15 years old.\\\**_


	4. When Do We Start the Journey?

_**/In this chapter, Chris and Jack has a pokemon battle.**_

 _ **Note: Jack can speak and understand the pokemon language. Also, in this fanfic, Trainer Cards are a lot more important than in the games. It shows you the HP of the pokemon, the attacks it currently has, the gym badges you so far collected (of course) and explains the duty of a Trainer's pokemon to a newly caught Pokemon. In addition, there is no four moves cap. It might make sense in a game, but in a real world? Not so much. I mean, how do you just forget how to tackle someone? \\\**_

 **Chapter 4: When Do We Start the Journey?**

 **Near Hajime Town, Boken**

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Wow, all three of you caught pokemon that evolves into a pseudo legendary pokemon."

Jack's Gible was finishing the Oran berries Jack found on the way back while Chris's Deino was playing with Tina's Goomy. Jake said, "Now, if you want to, you can nickname your pokemon."

"I'm gonna call my pokemon… Nevermind, what's your name, Gible?"

" _Huh? Me? My name is Chomp, human,"_ said the Gible.

"Then Chomp it is. My name is Jonathan Derkan. You may call me Jack."

 _"Okay, Jack. Why did you send me into that red and white ball, and why am I here?"_

"I'll let the trainer card do the explaining." Jack held up his card, pressed a button and swiped it at the Land Shark pokemon. Chomp's head filled with details about Gyms, contests, trainer battles and other stuff trainer pokemon ought to know.

" _Well, this seems to be pretty cool. I'm in."_

"I'm gonna call you Hydra, since you evolve into a Hydreigon. My name is Christopher Johnson. Just call me Chris," said Chris, swiping his card at the Deino.

"And I'm gonna call you Dragoo. I am Christina. You can call me Tina," said Tina, also swiping her card.

"Now, you're all set! Jack, Tina and Chris, go home now. Get your bags and storage balls."

Jack grinned at Chris, "How about a battle, first?"

Chris grinned back, "Sure! You are going down! Hydra, use Tackle!"

Hydra started to glow with a faint tranluscent light and he charged ahead, trying to hit Chomp.

"Intercept with a Tackle."

Chomp also started to glow and rushed ahead at Hydra. The two attacks collided. Jack checked his Trainer Card to see Chomp's and Hydra's HP. The two bars seemed more or less the same.

"Hydra, use Dragon Rage!"

Jack winced as Chomp's bar lowered cosiderably. Then he checked Chomp's moves, hoping for an egg move. Tackle, Sand Attack… Aha! Thank Arceus!

"Chomp, use Dragonbreath!"

Chomp let out a bluish fire thingy that engulfed the Irate Pokemon. Deino's HP bar went down to the red zone. Chris checked his card for egg moves and found one.

"Hydra, use Dark Pulse!"

Hydra charged up a blackish ball from its mouth and launched it at Chomp.

Chomp's HP bar went dangerously near the red zone.

"Okay, now, time to finish this. Chomp! Use Tackle!"

Deino's HP bar went to zero, and it fainted.

"Yes! I've won my first battle!"

"Yeah, yeah, now go home. Grandpa has stuff you might want," said Jake.

The foursome went to Hajime Town. Jake left them at the Gym and Chris and Tina left for their home. Jack went to his Grandpa's house, the biggest house in town.

"Here's breakfast. So, what pokemon did you catch?" asked Julius, giving him some food.

"A chomp Gible," said Jack, eating his food voraciously, "Come on out, Chomp!"

Chomp came out of the pokeball.

"Hmm… Good. If you had not caught a dragon type as a starter, it would have been difficult for you… No, anyone to pass the Trials."

"I think I wou… Wait, how do you know that I had to catch Chomp?"

"Jake called me while you were trying to catch him. Anyway, here is your bag. I would also like to give you this." Julius took out a wristband and a scale-like thind. The wristband had a multicoloured stone with a symbol on it. The scale was very beautiful.

"Is that…," began Jack.

Julius interrupted him, "Yes, it is a keystone. And this scale is a Prism Scale. I found it on my journey across the Boken Region. I didn't have much use to me, but you might find it useful."

Jack bowed to his grndfather and said the customary farewell to the Chief Dragon Master. "Thank you for the valuable gifts, Chief Dragon Master. May I set out on my journey?"

Julius said, "You may go. You have my blessings."

Then Chris and Tina came and repeated what Jack said (Minus the 'Thank you blah blah blah'). Then, the three of them, together set out on their journey.

 _ **/Well, there we go! Jack wins his first match and gets a Keystone! And the Prism Scale too (You know what that means? Jack is going to get a Milotic soon). Anyways, OC profiles and reviews would be appreciated. In addition, we've hit 857 words in this chapter, alone. That would put the story near 2k words. Yay! \\\**_


	5. The (Actual) Beginning of an Adventure

**/Well, yet another chapter. At least, Jack actually begins his adventure now…\\\**

 **Chapter 5: The (Actual) Beginning of an Adventure**

 **Route 1, Boken**

"Chomp, use Tackle!" yelled Jack. Chomp hit the opposing pokemon with the glowing-body-hit thing, effectively defeating the trainer's Rattata.

"Wow, you've got a strong pokemon. I am Sam. I live in Portome City," said the trainer, aged about 20.

"I'm Jack Derkan. I used to live in Hajime Town, but now, I'm on a journey."

"Hey, can you help me with something? My family owns a shop on Route 1. Nowadays, we are being frequently attacked by a small pack of Growlithes. They're just naughty guys, just looking for fun, but it's starting to affect business. If you can, like, defeat or catch the leader, they'll probably go away…"

"Sure! I'll catch it!" said Jack.

So, Jack, Sam, Chris and Tina decided to stay at Sam's shop and guard it. Night came and went, but there was still no sign of the Growlithes.

"Maybe they won't come today?" said Chris, hopefully. They were stretching their legs while Sam was cooking.

"If they don't, we have to wait here until they do. We're trainee Dragon Masters. We can't go back on our words. It's against the Dragon Master Code of Duty," said Tina.

"Well, we'll just have to train around here, don't we?" said Jack.

"Maybe I'll train a lot and head back to Hajime Town to battle Jake. What's his first badge team, Jack?

"Deino and Axew."

"Okay… that won't be much of a problem… Deino can use Dragon Rage, though… Anyway, Jack, why aren't you fighting your brother?"

"Like I told you, I want to fight his full team when he fights. So, I'm gonna go through Route 8 and fight Forze Town's Gym leader, Bryce and then board a ship heading to Hanshi City and continue the journey from there."

"Wow, you seem to have planned it all…," Tina was interrupted by a bark from near the shop.

"The shop… The Growlithes have come!" exclaimed Jack.

 _ **/Okay, I might have left a bit of a cliffhanger there… Pn the plus side, we're at 5 chapters! Yay! (Again?)\\\**_


	6. Fiery Ambitions

**Chapter 6: Fiery Ambitions**

 **Route 1, Boken**

Jack, Chris and Tina ran towards the shop. Inside, they found Sam trying to fight off four Growlithes with his Rattata.

"Stop standing there and help me!" screamed Sam.

"The least he could do is being polite…," muttered Chris.

The three rushed into the battle, with Jack facing what seemed to be the leader of the pack.

"Go, Chomp!"

"Go, Hydra!"

"Go, Dragoo!"

And the battle began.

 **Route 131, Hoenn**

The five years reigning champion of Hoenn returned his Milotic when he reached the sandy beach on the island that housed the Sky Tower.

 _I am here_ said Brendan, telepathically.

 _Come upstairs_ replied another voice, also telepathically.

Brendan sighed. _Must I? Climbing those stairs can be so tiresome._

 _So? Your journey to be the regional champion starting with a Mudkip was not?_

 _Can't you just fly down here?_

 _Nah, I am too lazy._

Brendan smirked, though the other speaker could not see him. _You know, when I used to pray for good weather to you on my journey, which, by the way was not a prayer that got answered on Roue 120, I never thought I'd hear the words 'I am lazy' from Lord Rayquaza, God of the Air and Climate._

 _Yeah, I just set rain as default Route 120. Now, come on up._

 _Fine_ Brendan sighed and started the same trek he had made years back, right after he became a champion.

 **Route 1, Boken**

Jack yelled, "Chomp, use Dragon Breath!"

The battle was nearly ending, with the Growlithes having the lower hand.

Sam yelled, "Ratta, use Tackle!" The Growlithe facing him finally got subdued and Sam used a Pokeball. Jack also caught the Growlithe attacking him. The other two Growlithes, however, escaped. Jack let out his Growlithe.

"Hi! I am Jack. What's your name?"

The Growlithe, who was looking confused, answered, _"I'm Vulcan. What am I doing here?"_

Jack swiped his Card in front of Vulcan.

" _Whoa, this is good… Awesome, even. This ought to do nicely."_

"Right, now what were you doing, attacking the shop?"

The Puppy Pokemon frowned. _"These humans started living here when our family moved to somewhere else. I don't remember why, but after mum and dad died a few months ago, I was left as the head of the family. I always wanted to explore the world, but my responsibiliy towards my younger brother, who was caught by your friend, prevented me from doing so. We decided to move back here after a while. My friends also came with me, but they've probably gone back to their families now."_

"So, are you coming with me on an adventure?"

" _Yes."_

"Good. Welcome aboard, Vulcan."

 **Sky Tower, Hoenn**

Brendan finally reached the summit, where the long green serpent levitated a few metres from the ground. He shivered as he was exposed to the overwhelming aura of the Air God.

 _So, what did you call me here for?_ asked Brendan.

Rayquaza glanced at him. _I am worried, for some reason. I sense something is about to happen. Something really bad._

Brendan looked troubled. _How bad? Not Primal-Groudon-and–Kyogre-is-fighting bad?_

 _Possibly worse. Probably not. It is just a premonition._

 _The Gods' Prophecy?_

 _Yes._

 _Where and when do you think this is going to happen?_

 _I do not know about when, but somewhere south-west, maybe in that big region?_

 _Unova region?_

 _Nah, not that much south-west._

 _Then, Boken region?_

 _Yeah, that's the one._

 **/So, another chapter! I'm not going to be able to upload for a while, 'coz exams are like, in a week. But on the plus column, Jack caught a new Pokemon! \\\**


	7. The Energy Stone

_**/Hi! I am back after writing the exams! I will try to upload more often now. Anyway, this chapter is set 10 years before 'Prologue'. In addition, Vahirom was made by Ky-nim (I have permission to use him). The picture of Vahirom is at**_ _ **art/Pkmn-The-Original-Dragon-VAHIROM-512476110**_. _**Also, I higly recommend Ky-min's webcomic, Myths of Unova. It is really great. (Link: comics/1196799/nuzlocke-cover/)**_ _ **/**_

 **Chapter 7: The Energy Stone**

 **2510 years ago**

 **The Dragon's Lair, Unova (Chargestone Cave)**

Ryuusei glared at his brother. His black hair was cut short and his red eyes burned with fury.

"Brother, we must unite Unova using this new form of government called... democracy? That is my Ideal."

"Elected representatives? The King being answerable to his subjects? Foolish. The King answers only to Gods and the law. That is my Truth," replied Yashiro. With long white hair and blue eyes, he sharply contrasted with his younger brother.

A wailing roar interrupted their conversation. Vahirom flew from his gigantic cave to the arguing kings.

"Stop this argument. With two different persons as my Hero, this is futile argument is giving me lots of pain."

"Sorry, Lord Vahirom," said both the brothers, bowing to the Steel/Dragon pokemon. The two brothers kept quiet, but their Truths and Ideals kept fighting.

The Infinite Grey pokemon screamed and the black and white parts of his body began to tear off. It let out beams of brilliant light that destroyed some parts of the mountain. The whotees and blacks finally came out, leaving what was left of Vahirom unconcious with pain.

The whites combined to form a white dragon with flowing white hair and clear blue eyes and the blacks combined to form a black dragon with muscly limbs and bright, red eyes.

The white dragon said in a melodious voice, "I am Reshiram, the God of Truth." Then, he asked Yashiro, "Speak, Hero. What is your Truth?"

Yashiro declared boldly, "Unova shall remain a monarchy, as it always has been. That is my Truth."

Meanwhile, the black dragon said in a gruff voice, "I am Zekrom, the God of Ideals." He then stared at Ryuusei and said, "Speak your Ideals, Hero."

Ryuusei gulped and said, "Unova will be a democracy. That is my Ideal."

Meanwhile, the remains of Vahirom woke up. It muttered to itself, too tired to stand up, "I am no longer Vahirom... I no longer have my Truths and Ideals. I am but an empty vessel... I am... Kyurem." Almost all of the energy leaking from his body went into a perfectly spherical piece of crystal on his necklace while the rest washed over the surroundings. He turned into a greyish ball with crystals on it and shot into the sky. Many weeks later, he finally descended into a forest near Lacunosa Town, which resulted in the creation of the Giant Chasm. Coming to present matters, the crystal, which absorbed almost all of the energy of the God of Technological Change, turned a blue and orange shade. It became... the Energy Stone.

 _ **/So, that's it. The seventh chapter has been completed. I know I have not updated in awhile, but that is going to change since my exams are over.**_

 _ **P.S. I am not going to use ky-nim's lore (much).**_

 _ **P.P.S. The attack Vahirom used to destroy that mountain was Origin Flare.**_

 _ **P.P.P.S. The two brothers do not just leave the scene, happy with their dragons. They are confused and conduct some investigations, but that is not important to the story.**_

 _ **P.P.P.P.S. I do not have anything against a democracy. In fact, I lived in India, a democracy, my whole life. I just do not know what the monarchs would say against democracy, so what Yashiro said was pure imagination on my part.**_

 _ **P.P.P.P.P.S. This is way too much Post Scripts.\\\**_


	8. The Egg

_**/Yay! Another chapter! I have drawn, scanned and edited the Boken Region map, but I cannot upload it to DeviantArt (because of some problems with my browser), tell me about some sites where I can upload it. I also made the images for Jack, Chris and Tina using Pokemon Trainer Creator (made by Joy-ling), but I can't upload it to DeviantArt.\\\**_

 _ **Jack's team:**_

 _ **Chomp (Gible) lvl. 8**_

 _ **Vulcan (Growlithe) lvl. 6**_

 **Chapter 8: The Egg**

 **Portome Town, Boken**

Jack, Chris and Tina sped off to Portome Town on their Mach Bikes, given to them by Sam. Potome Town was not big, but it was a seaside town and all trainers from Hajime had to go there to get a ferry to the mainland. Within a few hours, they reached Portome Town. Portome Town had about 18 houses, a pokemon lab, a Market, a Pokemon center, a Trainer house, a PokeMart and a Dock. They went straight towards the docks and asked someone when the next ferry to the mainland is due to sail.

"I think a ferry will come the day after tomorrow."

Chris looked at the other two. "Well, I'm going to travel back to Hajime, maybe get some training along with it, and challenge your brother's gym. I'll try to be back by the day after tomorrow."

"Okay… Good luck!" replied Jack.

Chris went back north on his Mach Bike, leaving the duo behind, at Portome Town.

Tina decided to go shopping while Jack went to the Pokemon center to heal his pokemon and take two separate rooms. Nurse Joy handed him two keys and said, "Room number 13 and 22, sir." Jack took the keys and headed to the Training Arena, where a battle was going on. A Swablu was fighting against a Slugma. The battle was over soon with the Slugma emerging victorious and the crowd started to disperse. Jack went over to a boy with an Axew on his shoulder and said, "Hey, wanna have a battle?"

The Axew boy grinned, "Sure! I am Derek."

"I'm Jack."

Both of them headed to the Arena. A mediator climbed on to a pedestal and said, "Please state your names and the number of pokemon you are going to use."

Jack glanced at Derek. "One on one?"

"Sure. I am Derek Haxus."

"I am Jonathan Derkan."

"Oh, wow, you're Jack Derkan? The Chief's grandson? The gym leader's little brother?"

"Yes, yes and yes. Can we have the interview after we have a battle?"

The mediator cleared his throat. "The battle between Derek Haxus and Jonathan Derkan shall now begin. Both the trainers shall use one pokemon each"

Derek smiled sheepishly. "Okay, sure. Axl, go." The Axew jumped from his shoulder onto the ground. Jack grinned, released Chomp from his pokeball and yelled, "Go, Chomp!"

The Axew and the Gible, the Tusk Pokemon and the Land Shark pokemon glared at each other. Derek yelled, "Axl, use Assurance!" Axl's hand glowed with a blackish aura and he used it to punch Chomp. Chomp just grunted.

"Chomp, use Tackle!" The Dragon/Ground type glowed with a faint white light and slammed headfirst into the pure Dragon type.

"Axl, Scratch!" yelled Derek. Axl's claws started glowing with bright light. Axl slashed at Chomp with it.

Jack yelled, "It is time to end this. Chomp, Dragon Breath!" Chomp spewed a bluish fire from his mouth, which engulfed Axl, making him fall down, unconscious.

Jack smiled and said, "I won!"

Derek smiled back. "Well, I would not have much hope of winning aginst a Derkan, anyway." He returned Axl and went back into the Pokemon center. Jack followed. They both healed their pokemon. Derek went back to Hajime Town, stating that he wanted to challenge the gym. Jack wandered around town for a while. He went into an alley where he easily defeated some trainers. After a while he found a kid holding a pokeball. "Hey, I challenge you to a battle!" said Jack. The kid looked up, grinned and released the pokemoninside the pokeball. "Sure! Go, Riolu!" A small blue bipedal canine with black torso, black legs, a black 'mask' and a yellow collar came out of the pokeball. Glancing at his Trainer Card, Jack found that it was only level 2. **Hm… Strange. Normally level 2 pokemon are found only in the wild, and Riolu are not common around here… This should be easy, though.**

Jack released Vulcan from his pokeball; he needed some training. "Vulcan, use Ember!" yelled Jack. The Puppy Pokemon released a small wave of fire from its mouth, effectively making the Emnation Pokemon faint. "What?!" yelled the boy, "I didn't even get an attack in. Fine, go Rufflet!" Jack looked at his Trainer Card again. **Level 5… Not gonna be as easy…** "Vulcan, use Ember, again!" The Fire type spewed flames again, leaving the Flying type with a burn. "Use Fury Attack!" yelled the boy. The Rufflet glowed with a faint white light before attacking Vulcan furiously and repeatedly.

"Vulcan, Ember!" The Fire type spewed flames again, leaving the Flying type on the ground, unconscious.

The boy scowled, "Fine. You won." He took some thing out of his bag; a blue egg with black markings. Then, he said, "Here, you can have this. I walked a lot with it, but it won't hatch. You'll probably be a better trainer anyway, so you can have it." Jack took the egg in his hands. The boy slung his bag over his shoulder and ran away.

Jack came out of the alley the way he came in and went towards the Market. He waited by the entrance for a while before he saw Tina coming out, her bag stuffed with… stuff. Jack went over to her and said, "Took you long enough. Your room is number 22." He handed her the key.

Tina accepted the key. "Okay… Man, this shopping gig is hard… What's that?" she asked, pointing at the egg.

"It's a pokemon egg. I will get it checked tomorrow, it's getting late now. Let's go to the Trainer House."

"I agree. I famished, and I really need some sleep."

 _ **/This is a fairly long chapter, compared to the other chapters, atleast… Remember to leave a review! \\\**_


End file.
